Two are better together
by Tiger2014
Summary: After losing all he loved and defeating Pein, Naruto is sealed away from a long time. Years later, he has been awoken in a new world and on a dangerous island. Once there, he meets a beautiful young woman name Lara Croft. They both work together to survive and defeat the insane islanders.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sealed up

In the land of Konoha, a young blond haired boy with whisker scars on both of his cheeks is fighting someone. It's Naruto and he's fighting Pein. He groans in pain as he lands on his back. He glares at Pein, who smirks at him.

Pein: You have failed, Naruto. All of your friends are dead.

Naruto's eyes sadden as he looks around. He sees dead bodies. The bodies are his friends, girlfriend and godmother. Pein has killed and defeated them all. Naruto becomes very sad at this. They all died and he couldn't save them. He glares at Pein more, knowing he did this to make him suffer. With Kurama's help, he's healed and gets back up to fight. He charges at him and kicks him in the chest. He falls down as Naruto lets the fox take control of his body. He growls at him.

Naruto: You took everything from me! My life, my friends, my godmother, and my girlfriend! Now, you must pay!

Naruto continues fighting him hard. Pein fights back, but after a couple of hours of fighting, Pein is on the ground, bleeding. He weakly looks at Naruto, who is still growling at him and glaring at him. He steps on his chest and crushes it. He yells in pain.

Naruto: Game over, Pein.

Then, he lifts up his foot, roars in rage and steps on his head hard, crushing it. Pein is dead. Naruto walks away as he walks to the bodies. He makes clones of himself and they all carry the bodies.

The next day

All of his friends, godmother and girlfriend are buried. He places flowers and their weapons on their graves. He kneels down in front of them and prays for them as he looks at them. Tears come out of his eyes. He looks at the names on the tombstones.

Naruto: I'm sorry, everyone. I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect or save you...Baa-chan...Hinata-chan... (Crying)

Kurama feels his pain and feels for him. Just then, something comes out of the ground. Naruto turns around and sees a statue. He frowns and gets up. He walks to it. He looks at it and study it.

Naruto: Kurama, what is this?

Kurama: It's a seal statue, Kit. You must go in it.

Naruto: Why?

Kurama: Kit, listen. I know you want to be with them again, but your time is not over yet.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Kurama: It seems like something tells me you're needed again someday. Which is why this statue is here.

Naruto thinks about this. A part of him wants to forget it and die peacefully, so he can be with his friends and family. Yet, another part of him tells him to stay alive. Kami might have something planned for him. He sighs sadly and walks to the statue. Kurama sees he's getting in. He closes his eyes as the statue closes up on him. Then it sinks into the ground. Inside, Naruto begins to sleep in dormant. In his mind, Kurama sleeps in his cage as he keeps Naruto alive until he's needed again someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Centuries later

On an unknown island in the Dragon's Triangle, South of Japan, a beautiful young British woman is being drag into a cave. Her name is Lara Croft, a young explorer and Archaeologist. She and her crew were on an expedition in the Triangle, when a major storm hit their ship, the Endurance. Lara survived the sinking, but after she washed up upon shore, she was knocked out by someone. She suddenly wakes up and sees she's hanging upside down. Her feet is tied up with a rope and a rusting sack is around her. She's gasping as she looks around. She sees she's in a cave, next to a shrine on the wall.

Lara: Help...Jonah? Reyes? Help! Got to get down.

She swings back and forth, trying to snap the rope. As she does, she pushes another sack into the shrine's fire, burning it. The sack burns away, revealing a skeleton, which falls and crashes through some wood. Lara is really scared.

Lara: I can't die like this.

She sees white sacks and wood burn by the shrine. She gets an idea. She swings to the burning wood.

Lara: This is going to hurt.

She swings some more and the rope catches the flames and it burns. She groans in pain as her feet and legs burn. The fire burns away the rope and sack, and she falls towards the ground. But as she lands on the ground, she gets stabbed in the hip by something. She screams in pain. She looks and sees a silver sharp rod in her side.

Lara: No, no...

She stays on her knees and tries to pull the rod out. She groans in pain as she pulls. She finally pulls it out and groans. As she holds her wound, a strange statue is by her. When she pulled the rod out, it hits the statue. She limps away as she clutches her wound on her hip. As she walks away, the statue's eyes glow red. Then it begins to crack open. It breaks and coming out of it is Naruto. He falls on the ground, out cold. Then, he begins to breath. His eyes open and he looks around. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has returned. He slowly stands up. He shakes his head and rolls his shoulders. He cracks his neck a little. He looks around and sees he's in a cave, full of bones, wood and skulls.

Naruto: Kurama? Are you there?

Kurama: Yes, Kit. I'm here.

Naruto: Where are we? I don't know this place.

Kurama: It seems like while we were in dormant, people discovered the ruins of the village and decided to take relics and artifacts. Including us.

Naruto: But do you know where we are?

Kurama: No. I don't. You'd better get a move on and find out where we are.

Naruto nods and walks ahead. His eyes widen as he sees a burnt up dead woman hanged on ropes. He walks to the body and looks at it. Judging from the smell, she has dead for a few hours. He moves on. And then he hears something ahead. He follows the noises and he hears someone. He listens.

Woman's voice: Let go! Get off me!

Man's voice: Stop struggling!

It sounds like a fight. He moves in quietly and rumbling noises are heard. Then the man's voice speaks.

Man's voice: Come back! Come back! I'm just trying to help you! Come on, I'm just trying to help you. Come back! Come...Come back! Come on! Come...just come back! I'm just trying to help you! Come on!

Naruto follows his voice and he sees a man looking at a big rock, meaning the woman must have escaped from him. The man then goes to find another way out. Naruto quietly follows him. He continues following him. And after six minutes of following him, the whole place begins to shake. Naruto holds onto something. The whole area begins to rumble. The man runs and Naruto runs after him. He jumps down to some rocks. Naruto spots a woman holding a torch running while jumping over rocks as the place continues shake. She crawls under a big rock and the man grabs her leg, trying to pull her to him.

Woman: Let go!

Man: I'm trying to help you!

Naruto yells and jumps down on him. He kicks him in his back, forcing him to let go of her. Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her away from the man. The man sees the rock coming down on him. He screams and tries to crawl away, but the rock falls and crushes him. The woman looks at Naruto.

Naruto: We gotta get out of here! The whole place is coming down!

She nods and he follows him as they see a way out. They both jump over a ledge and grab a hold of another ledge. The woman loses the torch. They both climb up to the light. They dodge falling rocks and after a moment of climbing, they both get out of the cave as the rumbling stops. They both are covered in dirt and dust. They both breath heavily. The woman looks at him.

Woman: Thank you for helping me, but who are you?

Naruto: (Looks at her) I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. What's yours?

Woman: Lara Croft. (Smiles) Thank you for saving me.

Naruto: (Smiles back) You're welcome.

They both stand up and look around. They see they're by the ocean. And the waters by the oceans are fulled of wreckage. Wreckage of planes and ships. One thing was in their minds: Where the heck are they at?


	3. Chapter 3

They both move further down. Lara clutches her wound as he lays against a tree. Then, she spots something down below the water. A lifeboat, by shore.

Lara: A lifeboat! But where are they? They must have done inland.

Naruto: Who?

Lara: My friends. Please, help me find them.

Naruto: (Nods) Ok.

They both continue onward. They walk on a log to get to the other side. After that, they move further in the island. Just then, they come across an old military plane. They both walk towards it and they climb on it. It begins to break apart from the climbing. They take it slow. They jump on one of the wings and it breaks, causing them to fall on the other side. The wing falls down on them, but they both move out of the way. As they do, Naruto helps up Lara and they move on. Just then, they come to abandoned stuff. Lara sees something on the ground.

Lara: Sam's pack!

They both jump down and walk towards it. Lara looks around.

Lara: Sam! They must have come this way...

Naruto picks up the pack and gives it to her. She takes it and opens it. Inside, is a camera, matchbox and a two way radio. She takes them and turns on the radio.

Lara: Sam?! Roth? Can anyone hear me?

All she got is static. She puts it away and turns it off.

Lara: We've got to find them...

Naruto: And we will. Don't worry.

They both run to the ledge ahead and jump across. They both grab the ledge, but it breaks off. They both fall down. They both yell and hit the ground. They both slide and roll down to the bottom. Naruto lands down first and Lara lands on top of him. They both look at each other and blush. Lara looks at his face and sees how handsome he looks with the scars on his face. And Naruto sees how beautiful she looks up close. Lara gets up and helps him up.

Lara: Sorry.

Naruto: It's ok. You know, you're really beautiful...(Blushes more)

Lara: (Blushes, smiles a little) Thank you...And you're handsome too...

Naruto smiles too while blushing. Then it begins to rain hard on them. They both look up in the sky and sees a storm coming in.

Naruto: Uh, oh. We'd better get out of this rain.

Lara nods and they both move on. They come to into the forest. They both hear wolves howling in the distance. Then they come to a hole in the cliff. They crawl under and discover an old campsite. They both look at it.

Lara: Looks abandoned...

Naruto: Well, we can use it then.

They both go to the ledge and drink the water that is pouring down. Lara rubs her arms as she's feeling cold. Naruto takes off his coat and puts it around her. She looks at it and looks at him as he takes some sticks for the campfire. She smiles a little. She's graceful that he is helping her. She just met him and she's already liking him. She takes out the radio and tries again.

Lara: Is anyone listening? Please respond.

She gets more static. She sighs and puts it away. Naruto puts some sticks in the campfire. Lara looks in the matchbox and sees only one match left. She takes it out and lights it. She puts it in the sticks and they burn. Naruto blows on it and make them burn more. The fire is on and they both sit by the fire. The rain continues pouring down on them as they sit in silence. Then Lara looks at Naruto, and he looks at her.

Lara: Naruto, thank you for what you did for me.

Naruto: (Smiles) You're welcome. (Frowns) But where am I?

Lara: You don't know what this place is?

Naruto: Well, no. In the cave you were in, I was in a statue.

Lara: A statue? Wait, I saw a statue to where I was at. You were in there?

Naruto: Yes. Look, I know how crazy it sounds, but it's true.

Lara: But how were you in there?

Then Naruto begins to tell her his whole life. About how he was born, how he grew up, about Kurama, about his village, friends, godmother and girlfriend. He told her everything that happened to him. She's very shocked to hear all of this. She is talking to a young man from Ancient Japan.

Lara: Incredible. Naruto, you sound amazing...

Naruto: Thanks...but...

Then he told her about Pein and the death of everyone he loved. After hearing that, she feels really bad for him. He's all alone in this world.

Naruto: Kami felt like I was needed again someday, so I put myself in the statue and sealed myself up. And now, here I am.

Lara crawls to him and hugs him. He's shocked and blushes. Then he hugs her back.

Lara: I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm really sorry that you suffered a lot. You must miss them so much.

Naruto smiles more and he hugs her more. Lara smiles too. They both let go of each other and sit by each other. Then Lara takes out the camera and turns it on. Naruto looks at it. On the camera, it shows Lara sitting at a desk, looking at some charts. The person who's recording her is a young Japanese girl with short long black hair.

Girl on camera: Here's the soon-to-be world-famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, in her native habitat. She's on the hunt for the lost kingdom of Yamatai, home to the fabulous Himiko, mythical Sun Queen...And ancestor of yours truly.

Lara on camera: Sam...this is serious.

Sam on camera: Oh sweetie, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. Everyone's so on edge! What are you so worried about?

Lara on camera: I'm close to something. I'm sure of it. I just don't know if the others will listen...Or even if they should...

Sam on camera: Lara, you know this stuff better than anyone! Seriously, I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I trust you...Roth trusts you! You got this. Now let's take a break, okay?

Lara on camera: (Smiles at her) Okay, okay! And Sam...thanks.

Sam on camera: (Turns the camera at her face as he leaves the room) She's not always this serious, you know?

The camera scene changes to where Lara and Sam are in a lunchroom where other people. Two men sit against each other, cheering for opposing football teams on the radio. One of them appears to be Roth, Lara's mentor and guardian. Lara is talking to a man while a big native guy is bring them all lunch to eat.

Man on camera: How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Lara? It's not just Sam's family funding us, I've put my savings on the line too.

Woman on camera: We've all got some kind of take in this. The funding won't last forever, Whitman.

Lara on camera: That's precisely why we should push east, not west.

Whitman on camera: No one believes Yama...

One of the men makes a loud laugh as his team scores a goal. Whitman looks at him and looks back at Lara.

Whitman on camera: No one believes Yamatai's that far east. The books simply don't support it!

Sam on camera: Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai.

Lara on camera: I've talked to Roth about this. There's no point in following in other people's footsteps, Dr. Whitman.

Whitman on camera: (Looks at the map and frowns at her) I refuse to bet my reputation on your hunch! (Points at himself) I'm the lead archaeologist here.

Old man on camera: And when were last in the field without a TV crew behind you?

Whitman on camera: (Looks at him) I've got 30 years' experience, 2 PhDs, one in East Asian history. So why don't you just stick to boats, Mr. Grim?

Grim on camera: Ship, Dr. Whitman. It's a ship. Don't need a PhD to know that.

Lara on camera: (Sighs) Look. Going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle. That's where we need to go.

Native guy on camera: (Walks to the table with plates and sets them down) Lara, my Little Bird...I'd follow you almost anywhere, but that place has a bad energy.

Man with glasses on camera: Bad storms more like. Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World...sign me up.

Lara on camera: The stories about Queen Himiko say she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth. What if Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?

Man with glasses on camera: (Shows them his laptop) Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's Triangle.

Everyone looks at it and they see a big massive storm in the center of it with a red dot in the middle.

Sam on camera: That doesn't look good.

Grim on camera: If it's wet, I can sail on it.

Whitman on camera: Oh don't tell me you're seriously cons...

Roth on camera: Enough! Reyes is right, we don't have the funds to be tick about. It's now or never. Lara's offering fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the Captain here, it's my decision. We're going into the Dragon's Triangle.

Whitman on camera: (Looks at them while frowning, picks up his cup and walks away) Why am I even here?

Roth on camera: Go on... Show us your plan.

Lara and Roth look at the map. Then the scene cuts to black. Lara puts away the camera. She has a guilty look on her face. Naruto sees it.

Naruto: Lara, what's wrong?

Lara: Naruto, this is my fault. I pushed everyone to come here, and now we're stuck here. This is all my fault...

Naruto feels bad for her and he hugs her to comfort her. She sniffs as she hugs him back. They continue sitting by the fire, trying to stay warm. Then, they both fall asleep together while sitting. Lara lays her head on his shoulder while he lays his head on hers. They both sleep for the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

They wake up as the sun shines and the rain stops. They both get up and walk out of the cave.

Lara: We can't just sit here. We've got to find something to eat.

Naruto: Like what?

They both walk down into the woods and they spot a deer. The deer sees them and runs off. They both chase after it. Then, they come across a house made of stone. And hanging on a rope in a tree is a skeleton wearing clothes and has a bow.

Lara: Oh, gosh...what's going on here? (Sees the bow) Wait, I can use that bow!

Naruto: Ok. You can get it. I'll stand over you while you climb and get it. If you fall, I'll catch you.

Lara: Ok.

She walks up to the house and climbs on top of it. As she does, she jumps over and lands on a hill and she climbs up the tree. She reaches the skeleton and grabs a hold of the bow. She tries pulling it to her, but it's wrapped around the skeleton. Then, she loses balance and falls. Naruto catches her and they both fall on the ground next to the skeleton. They both get back up and they both look at the skeleton. Naruto wipes the dust off him as Lara takes the bow. She looks at it.

Lara: Let's see if this thing still works. (To herself) Just remember Roth's training.

Naruto nods and they both move out to find the deer. Lara hears Roth's voice in her head.

Roth's voice: You can have the best form and technique in the world, but it won't mean a thing if you can't focus. The key to using any weapon is focus.

Lara: So hungry...we need to find something to eat.

Naruto: I'm hungry too. Come on.

They find arrows everywhere and they pick them up. Just then, they spot the deer ahead. They move slowly and quietly. Lara takes out an arrow and aims. The deer looks around, and then Lara fires. The arrow hits its neck. It falls down. They both run towards it. They look at it and sees it's still alive and is in pain. Naruto kneels down to it and strokes its neck.

Lara: Sorry...

She kneels down too. Naruto looks at her.

Naruto: We can't just let it suffer.

Lara nods at him and takes out an arrow. She stabs the deer and cuts its stomach, ending its suffering. Naruto watches as he begins to take some meat of it. Lara pants as she looks at the deer. They both get up.

Lara: Right, back to camp.

Naruto: Yeah.

They go back up the woods, but are a little lost. Roth's voice speak in Lara's mind.

Roth's voice: Alright Lara, you won't always have some fancy gadget to tell you where you are. If you can learn to read the land and the stars, you'll always be able to find your way home.

Lara follows her instincts and sees the house. They both go up the hill and enter the cave. They sit down as Naruto begins to cook the meat. Lara smiles at Naruto, and he smiles back. They sit next to each other and wait for the meat to cook. Just then, Roth's voice comes on the radio.

Roth on radio: This is Conrad Roth, captain of the Endurance. We are shipwrecked on an island inside the Dragon's Triangle.

Lara: (Takes out the radio) Roth!

Roth on radio: Lara!

Lara: You're alive!

Roth on radio: Easy, easy. Are you okay? What happened?

Lara: I remember the beach...then it went black and I woke up in a cave... There was this crazy man, Roth...and a dead body.

Roth on radio: Oh gosh...

Lara: This man tried to kill me. And then, I met this young man in the cave and he saved me from the man. I'm with him right now.

Roth on radio: Thank goodness... Where are you now, Lara? Are you safe?

Lara: It was so horrible. It's all my fault, this is all my fault-

Roth on radio: Lara! Listen to me. I sent an SOS from the Endurance before I abandoned her. Hopefully someone caught it. I've spoken with the others. We're regrouping at my location.

Lara: (Sighs) Please come and get me...

Roth on radio: I have to stay here. You can do this, Lara. Remember when we climbed Snowden? You said the key was knowing that all you've got to do is just...

Both: Keep moving.

Roth on radio: Remember everything I've taught you, Lara. You're ready for this. And keep your radio on.

Lara: Okay.

Roth on radio: Let me talk to the young man. What's his name?

Lara: Naruto. He's right here.

Naruto: Hello?

Roth on radio: Hello, Naruto. My name is Roth. I want to thank you for saving Lara.

Naruto: Saving is what I do.

Roth on radio: Listen, I need you to stay with Lara. Keep her safe and help her out with everything. Please.

Naruto: I will.

Roth on radio: Thank you. Good luck, both of you.

Lara looks at Naruto, and he looks at her. He wraps his arm around her.

Naruto: Lara, don't say it's your fault.

Lara: Naruto, I brought everyone here and we're all stranded because of me.

Naruto: Lara, tell me. Did you know all of this would happen?

Lara: No.

Naruto: And did you know that you were get stranded?

Lara: (Shakes her head)

Naruto: Then it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen to you. And I will help you all get through this. That's a promise of a lifetime.

Lara smiles softly at him and rests her head on his shoulder. He smiles back. They see the meat is cooked and they both eat. After an hour, they get up and walk to where the house is. Just then, they both hear something.

Lara: Music?

Naruto: It's coming from over here.

They follow the music and they see the house. And the door is open. They both move slowly towards it.

Lara: Hello? Hello? Is someone there?

They go inside the house. They see no one around and they see a hatch door on the ground. Lara takes a torch and they both look down.

Lara: This could be a way through.

Just then, the wind blows hard and the door slams on them. They both jump and look at it. Naruto walks to the door and tries to open it, but it won't.

Naruto: It's jammed.

Lara: Dang it! Then I guess we have to go down here.

They both climb down the ladder and go down. The music continues playing as they come down. They look around and see markings on the walls.

Lara: What are these markings? Naruto, do you know these markings?

Naruto: No, I don't.

They find a door with the room half flooded. They go through the water. As they do, they find numbers on a board.

Lara: What are we doing?

They also find skulls of people and animals on the shelves too. They go up the stairs and find a room, like someone lives here. They see dried up blood on the floor and walls, along with bones and skulls. Also cutting tools.

Lara: Oh gosh...this is insane.

Naruto: Don't worry, I'll protect you.

Lara holds his hand. Just then, she spots something on a table. She walks to it and sees it's a box. She opens it and looks inside. It's a relic of a Japanese Mask.

Naruto: What is that?

Lara: A Hannya Mask. This traditional noh mask represents a hateful woman in the guise of a demon.

She finds a backpack and takes it. Naruto helps by putting the mask in it. They both walk to the exit door. Lara tries to open it, but it's stuck.

Lara: Need something to pry this open.

They both look around. Naruto finds another door, but it's stuck too. Lara then finds some wood and white cloth in a corridor. She gets an idea and sets the torch on them. They all burn away, showing a path. The path shows meat hanging by hooks.

Lara: Oh, no...

Naruto: (Sniffs, gags) Whoa, that reeks!

They both go in and they look around. Just then, they find a deer's head with a pry axe stick to it, with a record player by it, playing the music. They both cover their mouths and noses from the smell. Lara takes the pry axe. She moves to the door and sticks the axe into it and pyres it open. The door hits the player, breaking it. The music stops. They walk to the exit door and pry it open too. They go down another tunnel and find another ladder. They climb up and are in another house. They walk outside and Lara puts out the torch. They walk up some steps, and just then, they hear a female voice up ahead.

Female voice: Hold on, let me find out.

Lara: Sam?

Naruto: Come on.

They both climb up the steps slowly.

Male voice: We're on the southwest side. They'll need to follow the path...It's a bit of a climb.

Sam: Did you get that?

Woman on radio: Got it.

Sam: We have a fire. Look for the smoke.

Woman on radio: We're on our way.

They both peak around and see Sam sitting down, talking on the radio. She spots Lara.

Sam: Lara! You made it!

Lara: Sam. Thank goodness...

Naruto stays where he's at as they talk. Lara then sees a man with a wooded cane with Sam, sitting by her.

Sam: Um...surprise! It's okay, he's one of us.

Man: (Stands up) Sorry if I startled you. This place would make anyone a little jumpy. We just spoke to your crew...They're on their way.

Sam: (Shows Lara her foot) Look, he bandaged my foot.

Man: It was the least I could do. My manners, I'm sorry...I'm Mathias. (Offers his hand to her) A teacher by trade.

Lara hesitates, but then shakes his hand. He smiles.

Mathias: Not really cut out for island life, I'm afraid. (Chuckles)

Sam: Sweetie, you look exhausted, sit down!

Lara: Yeah...(Sits down by the fire, looks for Naruto) Naruto?

Sam: Naruto? Who's Naruto?

Then Naruto comes out and she sees him.

Lara: Oh, there you are.

Sam: Oh, hello.

Naruto: Hi.

He walks to Lara and sits by her.

Naruto: You must be Sam.

Sam: Yes. (Offers her hand to him)

He shakes her hand. He looks at Mathias. He offers his, and he shakes his.

Mathias: I'm Mathias.

Sam: Lara, where did you find him?

Lara: He saved me. I was trapped in a cave with a crazy man, and Naruto saved my life.

Sam: (Smiles at him) Thank you.

Naruto: (Smiles) No problem. Mathias, are you the only one on the island, or are there others?

Mathias: Yes. Many are still normal, but some of them aren't. They lived on the island as long as I did. I'm not crazy.

Naruto: Good. So what's going on here?

Mathias: Sam here was just telling me about the Sun Queen.

Sam: Right, Himiko!

Naruto: Sun Queen? Himiko? Wasn't she just a myth?

Lara: You've already heard of her?

Naruto: Yeah. My friends and I heard about her in history. We learned that many followed her. But she or her followers were never seen again. Because when they went on an island, they all vanished. I knew it was true. Because when me and my sensei went to where they were before the island, we didn't find a single skeleton. Or her tomb. Not one.

Sam: Wow. You really know the story.

Naruto: Yeah. And I even heard stories about people, that came too close to the island and never returned. It was like the island was luring them into a trap.

Lara: Like the island was alive or something?

Naruto: I'm just telling you what I know. (Sighs) It was crazy. Mathias, how long have you been on the island?

Mathias: I've been on the island since 1982. My plane crashed here during a storm. (Looks at Sam) Can you tell me more? I'm intrigued.

Sam: Well, believe it or not, a couple thousand years ago, Queen Himiko pretty much ran things in Japan.

Lara: (Sighs) She loves telling this story...

Naruto: (Chuckles)

Sam: Himiko was beautiful, enigmatic... But also ruthless and powerful! Legend says she had shamanistic powers.

Lara: And this is where she loses me.

Mathias: Well, there's always some truth to myths.

Naruto: You're right about that.

Sam: She commanded an army of Samurai warriors, her magnificent Stormguard. They're the followers, like Naruto said. They rode the very winds into battle, laying waste to all who opposed them. They say the sun rose at Himiko's command and she ruled everything its rays touched, from mountains to the sea and beyond.

Both Lara and Naruto begin to get sleepy. They both try to stay awake.

Mathias: But what happened to her...?

They both couldn't fight it anymore and fall asleep. As they sleep, Kurama watches them and brings them both in Naruto's mind. They both open their eyes and see they're in a corridor. Naruto knows where they are. He leads Lara to where a big cage is. They both look at it. Just then, big eyes open up inside. It's Kurama.

Kurama: Hello, Naruto.

Naruto: Hi, Kurama. Lara, meet Kurama. He's the fox I told you about.

Lara: Wow. Incredible.

Kurama: (Chuckles) Naruto, listen. You two must work together. Something tells me that this might be your dangerous journey ever.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Kurama: You'll find out soon enough. You'd better wake up now.

He pushes them out of his mind. Then thunder and lightning strikes nearby, waking them both. They look around, and both Sam and Mathias are gone. The fire is still burning.

Lara: Sam? Mathias?

Naruto: Where'd they go?

Lara: Sam! Sam!

They both go towards and down the other steps. They don't see them anywhere.

Lara: Shoot!

Suddenly, Lara steps on something and her foot is caught in a bear trap. She screams in pain and falls down. Naruto runs to her and tries to help her get out of the trap.

Lara: No! Sam!

Naruto: Lara-chan, just hold still! I'll get it!

He tries to pull the trap open. But then, they both hear howling. They look at the woods and see some bushes moving. Naruto senses wolves.

Naruto: Oh, Kami!

Lara: Naruto, take my bow!

Naruto looks at her and takes it. He aims at the bushes, waiting for the wolves to come. He hears snarling. His breathing quickens as he steadies the arrow. Then, a wolf comes out and jumps at him. He fires the arrow and kills it. He takes out another one and aims. More bushes move. Another wolf jumps out. Naruto fires and the arrow hits its neck. He takes another arrow and aims it. Snarling is heard next to him and he turns. Another wolf jumps at him with its mouth open to bite his neck. He fires and hits its face. He looks around and doesn't anyone of them. He pants and goes back to help Lara out of the trap. He gives her back the bow and continue pulling the trap. Naruto hears something from behind him. He turns around and sees another woman. She spots them.

Woman: (To group) Over here!

Lara: Reyes!

Reyes: I found Lara and the man she's with!

Everyone walks towards them as Lara and Naruto continue trying to get the trap off.

Reyes: Let go.

She aims her gun at the trap and shoots it. The trap looses a little. Naruto and the big guy both pull it together and she takes her foot out. They both help her up.

Man: It's good to see you, Little Bird. (Looks at Naruto) And you must be Naruto. Roth told us you were with Lara.

Naruto: Yeah. Who are you guys? (Looks at Whitman) I know you're Whitman...(Looks at Reyes) Reyes...(Looks at Grim) And you're Grim.

Man: I'm Jonah.

Man with glasses: And I'm Alex. Nice to meet you, Naruto.

Lara: We're so glad you're here. Is Sam with you?

Jonah: (Frowns) She was with you two.

Lara: She was here...with that man, Mathias. But we both passed out. When we woke up, they were both gone.

Grim: You girls shouldn't go wandering off!

Naruto: We have to find them. There's no telling what crazy people are on the island with us.

Whitman: Uh, w-wait, what about Roth?

Reyes: Okay, let's split up. One of us go with Lara, Naruto and meet up with Roth, the rest of us should fan out and look for Sam.

Alex: I'll go with them.

Whitman: No, no...let, let me.

Reyes: (Looks at him and gives him a gun) You know how to use one of these?

Whitman: (Takes it) It's...it's been a while. It-it's all coming back to me.

Alex: Get to Roth. We'll find Sam and this Mathias guy.

The group walks off as Lara uses her bow as a cane. Naruto looks at her and helps him steady.

Whitman: You going to be okay?

Lara: Yes. I probably just need to rest for a few minutes.

Whitman helps Naruto carry Lara up the steps to where the campfire is at. They sit her down by the fire. Naruto sits by her and Whitman looks at them.

Whitman: You sit, uh...you sit here. Naruto, watch her. I'll, uh...(Clears throat) I'll check up ahead.

Lara: Okay.

Naruto: Be careful.

Whitman walks back down while they sit by the fire. Naruto holds Lara close to him as she rests her foot from the pain. She smiles as she feels his hug. Then, she remembers him calling her Lara-chan. She blushes a little. She smiles more and rests her head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

They both get up from the campfire and walk down the steps to Whitman.

Whitman: (Shouting) Lara! Naruto! Up here, I found something!

Lara: I don't like the sound of that.

Naruto: Neither do I.

Whitman from the distance) Just...just head up the hill. Look for the large gate!

They both walk on an old bridge as they make their way up the hill. Just then, they both hear growling and snarling. They look and see two wolves. They both run at them. Lara takes out her bow and aims. Naruto grabs one of them and snaps its neck. Lara fires an arrow and kills the second one.

Lara: Could've warned us about the wolves, Doctor.

Naruto: Yeah.

Whitman: It's all clear, Lara. Come on up!

Naruto looks around and he sees another shrine. He frowns as the whole area looks like a part of Japan. Lara sees it too.

Lara: Another shrine...Who are they worshiping?

They continue walking up the hill. Just then, they find something on the ground. Lara picks it up and sees it's a tape recorder. She turns it on and Sam's voice comes on.

Sam's voice: Whitman is such a drama queen. I can't believe the hissy fit he threw during the filler shoot. I mean, this is his job, right? It's not like he's offering anything to the actual research part of this expedition. Once we find Yamatai and the cameras are rolling, he'll calm down. He might be a total pain in the butt, but he knows how to work a scene. I just need to do my job and keep my cool. Lara doesn't know it, but I've been shooting footage of her too. I really want to make sure she gets the credit she deserves. And besides, she looks great on film. I think she's a natural. That's probably going to drive Whitman out of his mind with jealously. But by the time he finds out, we'll be enjoying the premiere in Telluride!

The tapes ends. Lara looks at Naruto.

Lara: Whitman was making it so hard for Sam to do her job. The good doctor has really shown his true colors on this trip.

Naruto: I bet. (Sees a box) Hey, look.

He walks to the box and opens it. Inside is another noh mask.

Lara: Another mask. Japanese Noh actors could tilt their heads up and down to make the rigid mask express different emotions.

Naruto: Cool.

They both go up again. Two more wolves ambush them, but Lara takes them down quickly with her arrows. They see Whitman at a large gate, like he said. They walk up to him, as he looks at the gate. He looks at the markings on it.

Whitman: These are fascinating.

Lara: (Looks at the markings) I've seen these before... They must be ritualistic.

Whitman: This female image is particularly interesting.

Naruto steps forward. He touches the markings on the gate. He feels it's still wet. He looks at his hand.

Naruto: Looks like it was made quite recently.

Whitman: By those islanders, no doubt. Judging by the wrecks out there, they were once like us...survivors...Remarkable! (Walks to a switch)

Lara: Yes, well, let's hope we don't become murderers too.

Whitman: (To Lara) See if you can work the other one.

Lara: (Walks to the other switch, but sees the handle is gone) The handle's missing.

She uses her pickax as a handle and sticks it in the switch.

Whitman: Together!

They both pull back to pull the handles, but Lara's pickax cracks a little. She stops.

Lara: Shoot. It won't take the force. I'll have to find something sturdier to turn it with.

Whitman: Must be something around here we can use. (Looks at the markings again) Incredible.

Lara: Let's see if I can fix this ax.

Naruto looks around to find something to help Lara fix her ax. Just then, he finds on a box. He picks it up. He shows Lara it. It's a letter. She looks at it. She sees it's Whitman's handwriting. She reads it.

Lara: (Reading) "Darling, think! Think before filling those papers. I've sunk the last of my fortune into this expedition. But it's all going to come back tenfold. If you divorce me now, you won't see a penny of it. You've been with me since I was nothing. You know what I'm capable of achieving. I haven't lost my touch, I'm just at a low point right now, don't you see? I'm on to something here. Lara, you remember her. My young protegee...she has real data to back up her theories, but she doesn't have my savvy. It's going to be my name on the discovery and my face in front of the cameras. If this all pans out, the show will be huge! If you want to leave me then, I promise I won't fight you. But please...just wait on it. I can't have this kind of publicity muddling my image. Please!". (Scoffs) A letter from Whitman's notebook. He's such a self-serving man. I can't believe I used to admire him!

Naruto: (Looks at her) I'm sorry, Lara-chan.

Lara just sighs. She walks to the fireplace and sits down. Naruto sits down with her.

Lara: How do I start...? Okay. (Turns on a tape recorder) This is Lara Croft, an archaeologist from The Endurance, shipwrecked on an island in the Dragon's Triangle, east of Japan. (Sighs) This place is incredible. I've seen wrecks here that could date back centuries. We weren't the first and I know we're not alone. I met this young man, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He saved me from a crazy man, and he stays by me since then. (Smiles at Naruto, who smiles back) Something isn't right about this place. If we don't get off this island, maybe someone will eventually find this.

Lara ends her recorder. Naruto looks around again and finds some things in a crate. He picks it up and brings it to Lara. She takes it and uses the parts to strengthen the ax. She finishes it. They both get up from the fireplace and head back to the gate. Whitman continues looking at the markings while talking to himself. Naruto then decides to look around the place for more stuff, treasures or artifacts. He finds something on the ground. He picks it up and sees it's a GPS. And it has numbers on it.

Naruto: Numbers...some kind of coordinates? Did someone want these to be found?

He walks under an old bridge and sees a small box. He kneels down and opens it. He finds another noh mask. He looks at it.

Naruto: This mask was used in the traditional Japanese Noh theatre. I think it represents a demon, or oni.

He finds a skeleton body with a satchel on it. He picks it up and takes it. He places the mask in it. He walks again. Just then, he finds another piece of paper He takes it and reads it. Sam's voice echoes in his mind as he reads.

Sam's voice: Lara's having a crisis of confidence, so for her sake, I'll keep up a happy face. But something about this expedition has been making me nervous. I have butterflies in my stomach. As we sail closer to the Dragon's Triangle, I'm starting to feel nauseous. And this isn't the excited kinda nerves. What the heck is wrong with me? I should be excited. This trip is going to be awesome. I just need to shake off this feeling. Maybe I can convince Lara to take a break and have a drink with me.

Naruto frowns at this as he finishes reading the paper.

Naruto: (Thinks) This is part of Sam's Diary that Lara-chan told me about. Something was really bothering her. Did she have a premonition about their expedition?

He looks around and sees a cave. He makes a shadow clone and sends it in the cave while he goes back to Lara and Whitman. Lara sees him and waves at him. He waves back at her. They both walk up the steps. Whitman sees them.

Whitman: Alright, Lara? Shall we give it a go then?

Lara: Let's do this, doctor.

Lara puts her ax in the switch again, and together, they both pull the handles, lifting up the gate. The gate opens all the way. They all walk to the gate as it slowly closes. They all duck down and make it as it closes on them. Naruto looks ahead and sees more steps. Lanterns are lid. They all proceed up the steps.

Whitman: That female figure on the gate. Given the age of the symbols, it could be the Sun Queen...

Lara: Himiko? Are you sure you're not channeling Sam, Dr. Whitman?

Whitman: Well, there's no doubt, Himiko had power. Some say shamanistic. Elemental!

Naruto: A woman wields that much power and sooner or later it gets called witchcraft!

Whitman: We shouldn't discount anything, even what may seem to us, irrational. We still have much to learn about the world.

Lara: (Sighs) You sound like my father...

Whitman: It could be one heck of a story, Lara and Naruto.

Naruto: Not if we don't live to tell it.

Naruto looks around as they climb up the steps. He sees more markings on the walls around. And some statues. They make it up to the top and find another statue. They all look at it as there are lid candles all around it.

Whitman: Incredible! It is Himiko!

Lara: But look, the bowl, the candles, why is she still being worshiped?

Whitman: This island, it must've once been part of Yamatai! You were right, Lara!

Lara: The lost kingdom!

Whitman: It's like finding Atlantis!

Naruto: But this is real, Dr. Whitman! We're not standing on a myth.

Whitman: No, we're standing on a gold mine!

Just then, they all hear a twig snap. They turn around and see an unknown man appear before them. He walks slowly to them. Whitman pulls out his pistol at him.

Man: Come, quickly, your friends are hurt.

Lara: Yes, probably by them! They can't be trusted!

Whitman: (To man) Get back!

Naruto looks around and sees more men appearing, pointing arrows at them. They're all surrounded by them.

Naruto: Oh, no...

Lara: (To Whitman) You still have a gun.

Whitman looks at her, and back at the man. Naruto frowns. He wonders what Whitman is doing now.

Whitman: I don't want any trouble.

Lara: No!

Whitman: (Puts away the gun) We'll come. But I insist that afterwards, you take us to whoever's in charge!

Naruto: Nooo! What are you doing, you fool?!

Whitman: (Puts down the gun) Be quiet. I'm handling this.

Lara: No! No!

She takes out her bow and aims. Naruto prepares to fight. But before Lara could shoot, a man jumps down from behind her and tackles her down on the ground. Another man takes her bow. Naruto sees this and runs at them. Before he could kick the man's face, another man tackles him to the ground too. They both wrestle around. Naruto then starts punching him in the face. But then, someone hits him in the back of the head, knocking him out. He falls on the ground, unconscious.

Whitman: No...please!

Lara: Get off! (Struggles)

The man grabs her arms and ties them from behind.

Whitman: Just...just go along with them, Lara. Do...do whatever they say.

The man roughly picks her up. His friend gives him her bow. He puts it around him and he takes her away. Two men pick up Naruto and carries him away too. Later, the two men drop Naruto on the ground. They're by some kind of Japanese ruins. Just then, gunshots are heard. The two men look around. Then, Naruto wakes up and attacks them. He grabs one of them by the neck and cracks it. He throws him away and grabs the other one's head with his legs. He throws him down on the ground and with his legs, he breaks his neck. He sighs. He looks around. Then he hears voices.

Voice: Kill them all!

Voice 2: Hey, bring up the prisoner.

Voice 3: Yeah, I'm on it.

Naruto: I got to find Lara-chan.

He walks around quietly and silence. He sees fires everywhere in the area.

Voice 2: Anything?

Voice 3: I can't find her! She's gone!

Voice 2: Well, keep looking!

Naruto: Her? Are they talking about Lara-chan?

Voice 5: There! Another one!

Voice 4: Hey, we got a runner in the trap!

Voice: Wait... Wait... Don't-

A gunshot is heard. Naruto flinches from it.

Voice 2: Hey, the girl is missing! Keep an eye out!

Naruto finds the men. He sees them killing the crew members from Lara's ship. He frowns at this. He starts to get angry. He has to save them and Lara. He continues moving around quietly. He finds another man. He walks up to him. He grabs him from behind and chokes him to death. He drops him on the ground. He looks at his weapons. He has a pistol and a knife. Naruto takes them. Just then, he hears something ahead.

Voice: No one escapes! Out! I always find them...

He follows the voice. Then, he hears screaming and a fight. He comes around a corner and sees Lara fighting a man. The man then grabs Lara and pins her down. He takes out his gun and is about to shoot her.

Naruto: Lara-chan!

Naruto runs at them. The man hears him and sees him. Naruto jumps in the air. He kicks the man in the face. He falls off of Lara. Naruto jumps on him and wrestles with him. Lara gets out of the ropes and watches. He sees the man's pistol and picks it up. The man then grabs Naruto and pins him down on the ground. He chokes him. Naruto struggles to get free. He grabs the man's neck too. Lara aims at the man.

Lara: Naruto, move your arm!

The man hears her. He sees her with his gun. He punches Naruto in the face. Naruto yells in pain as the man gets up and charges at Lara. Lara shoots him in the leg, but that doesn't stop him. He pins her down and tries to get the gun out of her hand. Naruto comes up from behind and tries to get him off of her. Lara aims at the man's face and then...she pulls the trigger and shoots him in the forehead. Blood spills all over her and Naruto. Naruto throws the body away as they both look at it. The man gasps and chokes from the wound. Then he dies. Lara starts sobbing from shock. She just killed a man. She falls on her knees and continues sobbing. Naruto hugs her from behind.

Lara: Oh, gosh!

Naruto: Lara-chan, he was gonna kill you. You did what you had to do. It's gonna be okay. (Continues hugging her)

Lara falls in his embrace. She gets up. She walks to the body and takes back her bow. She hugs Naruto for comfort. He hugs her back. He runs her back as her sobs are quieting down. He looks at her and wipes away her tears. She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

Naruto: Come on, we need to get out of here now.

She nods and they move slowly and quietly around the area to avoid being seen by the men. Naruto vows in his mind to never leave Lara's side, no matter what.


	6. Adoption

Everyone, I've decided to put up my Two are better together story up for adoption. Seeing that I'm getting bad reviews, I'm letting someone else take over the story. If anyone wants to do my story for me, I'm all ears. Hope if the author can do better than me.


End file.
